The Psychometrics Core provides evaluation of a broad range of neuropsychological abilities for the research subjects enrolled by the ADRC through either a full psychometric battery or specialized procedures designed specifically for individual projects. The full battery assesses the following areas: memory (primary, secondary, semantic), visuo- spatial/visuoconstructive abilities, mental control, speeded psychomotor processing, sensory/motor abilities, language, and laterality. These measures are used by the other cores and projects to describe and evaluate the cognitive manifestations of DAT at different stages of the disease as well as in comparison with normal aging and other disorders.